happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Deaths!
(Hello guys, ya might wanted me to do this blog for a LONG time eh? Anyway since HTF IS about deaths and all that stuff, i am gonna list TEN moments from the show about my favorite deaths, in this case, it is my favorite EITHER by being funny, character deserving it OR even being creative, i also explain why i list these, also was hard for me to have favorite deaths but enjoy anyway...) 10: Petunia's Death (Eyes Cold Lemonade) (Poor Petunia, but it was funny how the sign crushed her like that, she looks weird when dead, and her eyeball is a lemon? Well gross, but anyway uh... Could say that tho she didn't survive it and at least Giggles is alive but hey it was looking funny eh?) 9: Disco Bear's Death (Hello Dolly) (As Disco Bear was dancing, The Cursed Idol made his dancing weird... OH wait it are cursing his headphones to make the music LOUD as heck, so wth? What the heck? As i say in the heck of name... How he became an apple? Ok this was hilarious indeed, but i should have headphones at school since i can have how loud i want and nobody can tell me to take them off not even at lunch even if it isn't a good idea it is allowed?) 8: Lifty and Shifty's Deaths (Easy For You to Sleigh) (Where is the sleigh? So since no sleigh i just see two raccoons who wants loot for christmas, well.... Ya know what? Even IF their deaths are brutal in this one yes mostly Shifty's idk if they deserve this or not, think bout it, they did steal or tried do yes... Yup BUT they are poor i believe so what if they get coal for christmas only? Now when i think about it i start to feel sorry about them in this episode but i am NOT sure, still anyway, Shifty's death looked cool to me, even IF his eye injury and death made me cringe of pain, i think the cookie stab him and he maybe died of blood loss? Ah welp and also, Lifty's death isn't fair either, but he turned into a christmas present, like wow i wonder if Fliqpy will open the dead raccoon gift anytime...) 7: Toothy's Death (Party Animal) (Ok this death wasn't very nice indeed, i feel sorry for Toothy, he was so innocent in this one and the hat made him even cuter i guess, still rlly Fliqpy killed him IN a very creative way, his face turned into a cake, well even if it was gross and Toothy DIDN'T deserve it at all, i like how it was like a cake, and also i guess that Cuddles is too shocked to run away, if he is sad enough for Toothy's death i suppose good friend?) 6: Toothy's Death (Eye Candy) (Just like 7, number 6 and 7 are both Toothy deaths, and unlike 8 which is two raccoons who did do bad stuff and POSSIBLY Deserved what happened to them, Toothy DOESN'T deserve this death either tbh, but still it is his most POPULAR episode and favorite Toothy episode for me imo, and yeah strange enough... I DIDN'T cringe enough either, but yeah ikr it isn't a pretty look at all, and his brain and eyes lost, of course he didn't survive it, but hey at least he landed a pretty fall... Still the woodpecker is so stupid, it shouldn't poop on him like that i mean is that bird evil or what?) 5: Lumpy's Death (We're Scrooged!) (NOW we're talking, unlike number 6 or 7 ok why i mention previous numbers? Sigh ok now anyway THIS is a nice character... In an episode where he becomes a JERK! so ya know, he even killed poor Toothy in this episode AND stole from The Mole earlier, even if i like Lumpy, unlike other people, i DO hate him in THIS episode only, but the episode is good, and why? Because KARMA! Duh, if it was the REAL Lumpy i would feel sorry for him but i enjoy how he died here and it WAS funny karma btw, like a balloon animal and SMASH! Also The Mole got justice, now that's what makes it good, still this is a clone of Lumpy or idk if the real one would have to do such a thing since this was such a jerk move!) 4: Lifty and Shifty's Deaths (Sea What I Found) (Ok i include them again, and... And ok YES it was painful for Shifty, but i used to mostly cringe when his feet got stuck on the ground, and rlly nobody else besides me seem to be on Russell's and Lumpy's side on this episode i guess, since when this episode came, they STOLE from the innocent guys, and after the crap that happen to the pirate and silly guy, the pirate and SO silly guy got silly deaths, which is slow and painful, BUT Lifty and Shifty got painful deaths too very slowly, i call it karma actually, and yes i think Shifty IS the more jerk one, he is more evil then Lifty since he even betrayed Lifty, so watching him getting pain on feet IS cringe yes BUT also justice, and when the gold melted, at least not so much blood, he just turn into gold, ok he even scream like Cuddles i guess? Anybody else heard Cuddles' voice when he screamed? I know they are voiced by the same actor but still it turns more Cuddles like then Shifty like, and Lifty GOT lucky to not die inside the submarine, but still he wanted his golden brother to the surface, of course, oh of course he drowns of course, he drowns on a strange course, a course of death, do it even exists idk? Still both of them died slowly and painful and we see them in end of map for some reason so ah well imo it was karma but nobody else seem to agree that they deserve this i guess but ok mostly Shifty?) 3: Count Lumpy's Death (All In Vein) (Well COUNT Lumpy since he is vampire in this episode, POSSIBLY different version so clone hm yes? And anyway, it IS his nature yes so his nature is so of sucking blood or something, something mean and something scary, and as he later try to have blood from The Mole, he got run over by a train, and also, he eats or drinks all blood inside ambulance, and the sun rises, he try to fly away even too fat to fly BUT he stops just to continue drinking, omg how stupid IS he? And well the death looks brutal too but hey doesn't... Doesn't ALMOST all death seem brutal and awful? Duh so right, and maybe karma but idk it was cool to me but i think Lumpy's "We're Scrooged!" Version is MORE evil but Count Lumpy is a creature which is not human/animal like, welp... Anybody wanna vote which Lumpy is more evil?) 2: Fliqpy's and The Zombies' Deaths (Remains to be Seen) (Can you believe it? Old episode, nobody seem that angry about Fliqpy's death eh? Welp ya know, Lumpy had to do something, and oddly enough, Lumpy either had just PURE luck or PURE smartness, if he knew what he did? *Shrugs* And anyway, but yeah Fliqpy as a zombie and as a monster he still is, as a Fliqpy, gets leaf blower stuck on the eye, causing his brain to be shown, the other zombies noticed it and Lumpy went away, so Toothy bite the brain and BOOM! All zombies gone, seriously it was epic for me, and imo Lumpy DID survive, just knocked out maybe? The hand is maybe zombie too but hey, it stopped yeah right? Yeah so winner is Lumpy then...) And... Honorable Mentions: 11: Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy's Deaths (Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast from the Past) 12: Everybody's Deaths (Class Act) 13: Flaky's Death (Let It Slide) 14: Sniffles' Death (Wrath of Con) 15: Toothy's Death (Snow Place to Go) 16: Handy's Death (The Wrong Side of the Tracks) 17: Nutty's Death (Icy You) And number one:... And pls don't hurt me but... FLIQPY'S DEATH (BY THE SEAT OF YOUR PANTS)! (Knowin' this? Knowin' that? Then this is that and that is this... Knowin' that number one is the death many fans got triggered by, knowin' that i will be dead too... Ok listen i KNOW many people is angry over Fliqpy's death here, but hey Lumpy WAS defending himself, and by mistake as well and heck even tried to help Fliqpy down, only to kill him by MISTAKE, duh i know how controversial this is but still, it is cool for me, it is better then the rip-off of it, ya know eh? Welp... Well without making controversial words i say... Lumpy tried at least his best, and of course Flippy is dead too but hey still come on it is my opinion but don't kill me pls uh we can all agree this is popular eh mostly that this is my favorite death since Fliqpy almost kills Lumpy but fails and i think it was so awesome and i am not afraid to do it well say it but ok i am sorry if anybody is triggered since i just find this cool...) Ok i am sorry IF Number One is making anybody triggered as said, sigh, so i tried to do my list, sigh it isn't easy as said but hey, those are MY Favorite deaths, what is yours? Either do a blog about it OR comment on list? Welp comments under blog eh? So yeah if you are gonna agree then yeah or tell me your favorites, anyway i finally did list for Happy Tree Friends Deaths which is like the meaning of the show and thanks for watching and enjoy! Category:Blog posts